To save a life
by KaoticKayla-Chan R.I.P PAUL
Summary: Words from Absolem send Alice on an adventure with Hatter to go rescue someone from the Red Queens domain. Absolem told Alice everything but who this person is. Will saving someone bring backs memories of the past back up for Alice.rating may change
1. Did you Forget me Alice?

**The Kaotic writer's Notes: When Alice in Wonderland was coming out I was absolutely thrilled! Specially the part where Johnny Depp was playing as the mad hatter! My story has a plot line much like the movie but trust me its not going to be exactly alike cause im changing some major/minor parts! Of course I have to let the March hare still be all crazy like he's on drugs. R and R! Advice much needed! ok heres a key XXX= a different place '=Hatter's thoughts**

Her beauty was like no other. The blond came into the Mad Hatter's view. 'She's back. It must be her!' the frizzled red haired Mad Hatter thought.

Jumping swiftly on the cluttered table the Mad Hatter ran to Alice only managing to kick a teacup on the way.

"Hello, Alice, my dear. Your back!" he exclaimed with wild hand motions.

"tea Tea TEA! Have SOME TEA ALICE!" giggled the lunatic March hare

"Hush Hush my dear friend." demanded Hatter.

Alice only gave the "drug addicted" rabbit an unsure glance before being forced into a chair by the Mad Hatter.

The crazy red haired man sat down and smiled at Alice revealing his gap between his two front teeth.

"I have missed you so very much my dear." Smiled Hatter as he started to sip his tea.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" questioned the blond with puzzling eyes.

After a prolong silence Hatter frowned a bit. "Its me, the Mad Hatter. Don't you remember me? I know its been a while. You have grown into quite a beautiful young lady since the last time I saw you."

Alice sat there staring at all three of the lunatics surrounding her.

'No it cannot be. Alice has forgotten me.' Thought Hatter becoming very depressed.

"Our tea parties. Does that ring a bell?" Hatter asked carefully, hoping Alice would suddenly remember.

Alice continued to sit there and try to remember. Taking a sip of the tea Hare had given her, memories flooded her mind. The familiarity of the tea had awakened the lost memories that were once locked far inside her head. Her "dreams" that invaded her childhood were not really the dreams she had thought they were. They were simply real in this fantasy world of everything unreal. There she was drinking tea with Hatter when she was younger. Then her mind transferred to the memory of painting white roses red for the evil Red Queen.

"Damn that Queen! My dear Alice has forgotten….ME!"

A demented scream snapped Alice back into the fantasy world. The Mad Hatter was yelling in an angry outrage. His bright face was now dark, yellow filled his eyes giving him a nightmarish look and his beloved hat was out casted to the ground.

"DAMN THAT HORRID QUEEN!" growled the Hatter while grabbing his hatless head and pulling at his hair.

"Hatter! Hatter! Please stop." Alice spoke rushing towards her outraged friend and grasped his hands. Looking into his yellow eyes, Alice managed to say "I remember you, Hatter. How could I forget?"

A calm green flashed back into Hatters eyes and the anger was once locked away again.

"Oh very good my dear." He looked quite exhausted as he sat back down.

Placing her elbows on the table and leaned forward to face the Hatter she said, "Take me to the Red Queen."

"Damn the Queen." A tiny shout escaped from the tiny rebellious mouse holding her sword out. Out of nowhere a tea cup came flying causing the Mad Hatter to duck to avoid being hit.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN! KILL HER! KILL THE RED QUEEN!" screeched and twitched the Hare staring at Alice with one of his eyes bulging out more then the other.

This scene caused Alice to let out a small laugh. This wonderful world was much more entertaining compared to her dreary home. Ignoring the wild commotion Hatter asked "Why would you want to visit the queen?"

"After I accidentally fell through that bothersome rabbit hole I came upon the blue caterpillar, Absolem. He told me that I was fated to see the Red Queen for there in her kingdom, I must save someone who is of importance to me. He would not tell me who this person was but he warned me it was very important."

'Fated. That old caterpillar was smoking too much. Telling my dear Alice to go on some wild life threatening journey.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and million steps later, Hatter and Alice arrived the at the grand Red Queen's castle. The red and cream colored castle loomed over them and the windows glared their horror at the uninvited guests. Their only problem was crossing the murky moat that surrounded the castle, even though the floating stone heads could be footsteps they were too unstable to rely on.

"How will we get in without being noticed?" her blue eyes bore into Hatter's green eyes.

'Can she ever love me as more then a friend?'

Pushing out those depressing thoughts, he turned his attention to her question. Smirking the Hatter announced "Oh my dear, I have the perfect plan." And with that said the Mad Hatter pointed at his head with a sly smile.

**The Kaotic writer's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. My next chapter will be posted next week! Please leave your thoughts, questions, reviews, advice! **


	2. Im Umm from Umbridge

**The Kaotic Author's Notes: Good News for my readers! I'm posting the second chapter already! No need to wait! Lol Well Please Read and Review **

'**=the Hatter's thoughts **

**XXX = a different place **

"Drink this Alice." Hatter told the girl, handing her a tiny glass bottle full of an odd blue liquid.

Taking the liquid, Alice quickly consumed it without taking a breath. In an instance the world seemed to grow quickly leaving her feeling weird. Hatter loomed above her like a crazy giant.

"Now since you body weight has changed drastically, you can now safely cross the heads to the tiny slit in the castle." Instructed Hatter and turned to leave.

"Well, are you not coming with me?" a puzzled Alice asked while frowning at the thought of having to go alone.

Hatter turned back "I have business to attend to, my dear." And with that said he turned back around to leave again. He swiftly walked away before she begged him to stay.

'Poor Alice. Leaving her all alone but then again I need to do this. That sword is all that I need to keep in mind. Forget what Absolem said, Underlands fate lies in the sword'

It didn't take long for Alice to cross the heads to get to the slit. Upon entering the castle, she was face to face with a hedgehog that had all his limbs tied together.

"Poor thing." Spoke Alice. She soon set to untying the hedgehog who was viciously shaking.

A nearby brush rustled causing the hedgehog to jerk his head to the sound. A white rabbit in a fancy jacket hopped into view.

"Oh my, this is bad." Fritted the hare. "Well you cannot walk around so small, eat this." the rabbit reached into his jacket and brought out a chunk of cake holding it out to Alice. She grabbed it and took two huge bites.

"Don't eat so much!" cried the rabbit but he was too late for the blond girl started to grow and her blue dress ripped off from too much pressure leaving her standing nude. When the growing spurt stopped Alice's head poked out from the bush.

"Rabbit, Where is MY BALL!" screeched the Queen.

"My Mag.." the trembling rabbit was cut by the Red Queen

"Who might this be?" the Queen demanded an answer from the rabbit.

"Ummmmmmm.." the rabbit fumbled over what he was going to say.

"Off with her head!" demanded the Queen waving her hands around trying to get someone to apprehend Alice. Two of the faithful Card guards stepped forward as to do the Queens biding but stopped when the took in the huge Alice.

"Off with my head? I have done nothing wrong to you or anyone! Have you gone bonkers! You don't just kill people over a preposterous thing that that!" argued Alice shaking her head but realized that she shouldn't be yelling at the Red Queen.

The Red Queens face exploded in red as she was about to freak out on this unknown girl yelling at herself.

In attempt to fix her mistake Alice calmly said "I'm sorry my Queen but where I come from the subjects can yell at their Queen and do as they please. Sadly I was rejected because as you can see I'm quite large and I cannot seem to fit into my kingdom. So with that said I came here to find a place where I can be welcomed. I am Umm from Umbridge."

The Queen had returned to her normal color within hearing a problem much like hers, where she had not fit in her kingdom either. "Well Um from Umbridge may I ask why you aren't wearing any clothes?"

"As you know I quickly outgrow my clothes, your majesty." Simply smiled Alice who was very content that she had fixed things.

"Your welcome in my kingdom!" gloated the Red Queen. "Rabbit take this girl to find her some clothes or something to cover her up."

"Come on Umm." The Rabbit spoke leading her into the castle. Alice stumbled past everyone trying to keep her arms wrapped around her exposed body. The room the Rabbit led Alice to was filled with heaps of different fabrics that were all sorts of fancy patterns.

"Pick out a fabric of your choice my dear and I'll have the servants stitch up a dress." Pointed out the Rabbit nodding at the pile of fabrics.

After a long search for the perfect one Alice choose a beautiful red and white fabric and handed it to the Rabbit, who then hopped off to get it made into clothing for the nude blond.

Not even thirty minutes had passed and Rabbit was back with many servants carrying a amazing dress just for her. Slipping into it Alice did a twirl to be assured that it was suitable.

Alice suddenly remembered why she was there to begin with. She almost slapped herself for letting herself get carried away in the dress. Getting on her knees, Alice went to eye level with the white haired Rabbit.

"Rabbit, where would you look for someone who needs saving?"

"Hmmm. The dungeon I suppose. Why?" responded Rabbit.

Ignoring Rabbit's question, Alice blurted out "Show me where the dungeon is!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Dear Dear Alice, where are you? I need you help.' Hatter was in deep thought in the dirty cell. He was stuck by some loony talking about how all the best people are bonkers. Mud dampened Hatter's suit as he waited to hopefully be rescued by his "Knight" in shining armor.

**The Kaotic Author's Notes: Here I come Chapter three. I get so distracted because now im obsessed with finishing this story ive set aside my others. Please leave your Advice and thoughts!**


End file.
